Letter left behind
by Oh-Live
Summary: She loves him, "...I am still so in love...". He loves her, "I love you too...". But destiny seems to loathe them so much, "...the best thing I could get. Leaving you." Oneshot. Completed.


Pardon author's mistakes for this is her first attempt.

Any comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea and the kid.

NB :

Bracket words are thoughts.

Italic and separated sections are flashbacks.

Bold, italic words is the letter.

It started with L and ends with E

"I need to see him. Please. Let me in. I have an important letter to give him." The young woman in her early twenties pleaded.

"No, miss. I am sorry. Master does not like to be disturbed in the morning, especially Sunday mornings. Besides, he'll never want to meet you." The butler explained to the plainly dressed lady.

"Please. At least, let me give this to him **personally**. That is all I need. Please..." In her hand, was a plain letter addressed to Domyouji Tsukasa. She craned her neck to search for her intended recipient. Not believing her luck, she shouted, "Mister Domyouji, I have a letter from my mother for you. Please read it before you leave."

Domyouji Tsukasa turned his head to meet the yelling. The young woman in front of him looks familiar. Had he met her before?

"Who is your mother? How dare she claim to know me?" The President of Domyouji Corporation answered arrogantly.

"She ...... did. Her maiden name is Makino Tsukushi." She hesitantly answered.

Ten minutes later, she was seated at one of the sofa in the large living room of Domyouji Mansion. Convincing him that her mother was the one that asked her to wait the recipient to finish reading, he let her stay. Eyeing her warily, he sat opposite her and began to read the opened letter.

**_Hello Domyouji Tsukasa,_**

**_How have you been? I heard from Rui that you have been coping well. _**

****

Will it always be Rui?

**_You must have been wondering why I would send you a letter through a young woman. (Don't worry, she is not a spy.) The purpose of this letter is just to explain to you why I left. I know at least I owe you that much. I also know that you might be having a temper right now, thinking why I didn't bother to explain years and years ago but until now. So I better start now._**

****

Damn. How could you still know me so after so many years? He felt anger seep through his body. If it wasn't for the calming hand on his shoulder, he might have exploded.

**_Do you remember, Tsukasa? Our last night together? I hope you do because I can't and never will forget that night._**

****

How could I ever forget? He thought. Those words bought back the soreness in his heart. How irony is it that the memory was something that he can never forget but also the memory that should long be erased.

_A pair of hand circled around her tiny waist. She knew whose and didn't need to get shocked. It was like a routine to them. Everyday after work, they would have dinner together after a shower and they would stay at the balcony enjoying each other's company, basking under the moon light without many words. More often, he would reach out and set her in his lap to enjoy all the cuddling before settling into their separate bedroom when the clock strikes eleven._

_"Tsukasa, why do you love me?" She suddenly asked. Tsukasa felt weird of the question, for she never had doubted his love but he concluded it could be the wine they had for dinner that is talking. "I don't know. At first, I thought you were very similar to my sister. Then, I just get attracted to you. Your unique character perhaps." Tsukushi turned to him and was about to reply when he butted in, "Now, I just want love, care, and protect you all my being. No one can stop me. No one can stop us."_

_Looking deep into her eye, he returned her own question. "Because of your stubbornness, because of you thick headed skull, because of your temper and because, you love me." She answered. She let herself out of his embrace and walked towards the room. This usually meant bed time for the both of them. Her steps halted leaving him looking at her in surprise. "And I never said I love you." Chuckling and with a mischief twinkle in her eye, she fled to her room._

_"Hey!!" Tsukasa snapped back from his reverie and chased his love. He caught her in front of his room which is right next to hers. Once again, he binds her in his arms. "Say you love me." He pressed. _

_"You love me." Tsukushi imitated. Relenting, he sighed and said, "I love you too." To emphasize his words, he kissed her forehead. And his kiss slowly worked down to her nose and finally her lips. So caught in their passion, Tsukushi didn't realize that they are already in his room, on his bed. She gave an involuntary shudder when his kiss was at the edge of her cleavage. Sensing her uneasiness, he stopped. Leaving her skin cry for his touch and kisses. He bought her to the appropriate sleeping position and prepared to leave when her lips came contact right with his. _

_"Tsukushi?" He affirmed. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Was the reply. When they finally broke off from their kiss, they were panting hard. He cuddled her and starts playing with her long black tresses. "Tsukasa, I love you." Without further ado, she pulled him down for another round of passionate kiss. _

_"Tsukushi, if we don't stop this, I might not be able to control myself." He murmured between kisses. "Then don't." She replied. And they didn't._

**_If you would recall, Tsukasa, that night was exactly one month after you fetched me from the village. You told me before, the night you fetched me was one of the most horrific night for you._**

****

You never knew, you never knew. This time the soreness turned into pain. Excruciating pain engulfs him.

_"Tsukushi, I am home." He hollered into the house. There were no replies. A customary 'Hi Pig head' was not heard. He began to feel suspicious. Could it be the day where she decides to play hide and seek again? Or was it the day that she runs away to one of the F3's house to seek for solace when she feels blue?_

_He had no idea. All he can remember today is as a usual day as yesterday and he did not even made her angry yesterday. What is it that made her hide away? Feeling a surge of foreboding, he immediately dialed her cell phone._

_"The number you are calling ..." He cut the line off. He strode to her bedroom to see everything is tidy without a speck of dust. Her cupboard was yanked opened by him. Everything is intact, not even a single trace of packing. Suddenly, a ring of the phone broke the deadly silence of the house._

_"Tsukushi!" He yelled. "What?" Was the reply. It was Mimasaka Akira. He called to ask if the couple is going to their gathering today, since they are unusually late, the gang was worried. "Tsukushi is missing." Tsukasa replied in a dead-pan voice._

_The next thing Tsukasa remember was being interrogated by the F3 and receiving a true phone call from Tsukushi after hours of waiting. "Tsukasa, I am so sorry, can you come and pick me up at the village now? The last train back to Tokyo has left without me." Tsukushi said apologetically. Leaving the rest of the gang still scattered around Tokyo, he sped away to north where his love is waiting._

**_Because you thought you would lose me, again. I told you that you won't lose me, I am sorry I lied. That day, I know I would break your heart next month._**

**_Your mother was the one who brought me to the village. To visit my parents, she said. But I knew better. I refused to go with her. I knew, Domyouji. I knew. She forced me to agree on her terms. She made me leave you. She threatens me. She would kill whoever had been in my life. My parents, F3, Yuuki, Kazuya, anyone, everyone. She showed me that she had people following them, including you. _**

**_I never told you, did I? That day was the most horrifying day for me as well. She wanted to kill you. She said that if she cannot have you, no one will._**

**_I cannot let that happen, can I? I might as well die than to let people who _know_ me die. Let _you_ die. But to leave you was never an easy task. I negotiated with her and I have one month to do so._**

****

Why? Why you never tell me? We can solve the problem, we can elope, we can confront her, we can find a way out, we can do something........WHY you said nothing?? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his anger explodes. Tsukushi taught him. _"Tsukasa, if you feel anger, take a deep breath and count to ten, then you will feel better."_

**_One whole month, I spent my days thinking how to get out of this mess. Elope was impossible. Your mother had spies watching our every move and one wrong move meant infuriating her. I even foolishly thought about confronting her. But that'll never work. She never left space for discussion, does she? So, I settle for the best thing I could get. Leaving you._**

****

It might be the best plan you have, but that is also the most painful plan you ever have, stupid woman.

**_There is one more thing I have to tell you. I shouldn't have hid it from you, but if I told you, everyone would be in danger once again. Because Kaede's threat last my whole life._**

**_Did you notice an attachment in the letter? A sonogram of a baby. A baby girl. Rui named her Yuki, because she is born in a cold winter dawn. And yes, she was bought up knowing Rui as her father._**

****

A baby? What does that have to do with me?

**_Notice the date printed on the photo? Yes, it was taken exactly 8 months after I left. Yuki is your baby. _**

The baby is mine? I have a daughter and she never told me?

_**And I thought you might want to know, I never married Rui. I never married anyone else. How could I when I am still so in love with the father of my baby?**_

****

She still loves me. And all these years I thought she moved on for someone better.

**_I think that is all I owe you, I guess. I hope any other answer you want to know could be answered by the young lady that gives you this letter. After all, she IS your own daughter. Take care, Tsukasa. Take care._**

_**Good-bye.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

****

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Tsukushi.**_

****

The president took the attachment mentioned and gave a closer look. It was taken eight months after she left him. He then looks at the woman said to be his daughter. Sensing his gaze, Yuki returns her father's stare with a sweet smile. A smile so like a Domyouji. "Yuki?" Her father said cautiously.

"Dad." She said slowly, clearly. She moved next to him, looked into his eyes for a few second and finally said, "Now I understand why mom only loves you."

"Why?" He asked back. "Because you are as she described, charming but the same time, a pig head. Slow but adorable." She answered.

"Why you ... ...." He started. But before she could finish, her face crumpled and she flung herself to her the father she only met today. "Dad......." She wailed. He could feel his shirt started to soak with her tears.

"What is wrong?" He can't believe it; does her daughter hate him so much that she had to cry on their first meeting? He started to pacify her by whispering softly to her. When she finally quiet down, he made her look at him and asked, "What is wrong? Where is your mother?" Chocking on her own tears, she took him to her mother.

"For eternal peace, here rests

the best friend,

dearest mother,

and

beloved wife,

Makino Tsukushi."

"Mother gave me the letter on her death bed a month ago. She doesn't want anyone to be hurt by telling you the truth. I miss her, dad. I miss her. She is the best person in the world." She started to sob again. The pain of losing a mother to a child so attached to her mother is too great. Wounds need times to heal, emotion needs painkiller to numb.

"I know, child. I know." He kneels before the tomb, his finger tracing the picture of the face he loved most. Her eyes full of love and spirit, her lips that always curved into a smile, and those blushing cheeks that flushed into crimson ever so easily. How can he ever forget this woman? The one who gave him the meaning of life, the one who gave him hope, the one who gave him love?

"Mother bought me up single-handedly. Mother was a very proud person, she never allowed anyone to help too much. Daddy Rui is a father figure, but I knew since I was very young, that he is just a surrogate father. Daddy Rui helped by taking care of me when mom works. When I was 4, old enough to be left at home, she took up a part time designing course. She finishes in 2 years and started her own design line which she cooperates with Auntie Yuuki. In span of three years, she was already a famous designer. Very famous, you might have heard her before. Widelia." Yuki paused and took a peek at her biological father. Her father's face showed pure shock and immediately regretted his disregard of the familiar term years ago.

"But that was only from the outside. Inside, I saw mom cry, broke down many times. Most of them were on the anniversary of the day she left Japan. Yes, mother dedicate that day for holiday aside of our birthdays. She said that that was her marriage anniversary to you. At first I was confused, what anniversary? To whom? Why mother won't just marry Daddy Rui when it was obvious that they loved each other. After mom told me truthfully the whole story, I understood, it was her marriage to love. She loved Daddy Rui as a very good friend but she loved you more than life itself.

"When she found out that she doesn't have much time left, she draws up a will and wrote you the letter. I wanted to come find you and take to her, so that she could have her last wish fulfilled. But being mom, she refused. She even resorted to lock me in the house for a week. She just didn't want to hurt anyone." Yuki's word faltered. She sobbed, wiped away her stray tears that started flowing when she began the last chapter of her story. "Mom stayed in the hospital for two weeks, it is where she left us all her last words. Including making me promise to send you the letter personally. Her heart stopped beating in the middle of the night. She didn't suffer much. She left peacefully." There and then, Yuki smiled and pulled her father into a hug.

"One more thing. Mom asked me to tell you that she loves you. Forever." She said proudly. "So do I. So do I." A tear he tried so hard to restrain rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
